


Осенняя трапеза

by BraKet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet





	Осенняя трапеза

— Эх, если бы я умел переселяться в птиц, как Орелл, мы бы не тратили столько времени на поиски дичи! Куда она провалилась, а? Может, твой Призрак всех распугал? Надо будет завтра оставить его дома...

Тормунд подбросил дрова в печку, помешал тушеное мясо в одном из котелков и заглянул в другой — проверить, не начала ли закипать вода.

— Ну, попытайся, — хмыкнул Джон. 

Он сидел на стуле в одной сорочке и бриджах — из-за стряпни в домике было жарко — и правил кинжал о камень.

— Ты бы лучше научил его нам помогать, — проворчал Тормунд и подошел к столу, чтобы взять мешочек с травами. 

— Разве он не поднимает куропаток на крыло? — Джон потрогал лезвие кинжала.

— Которых твои стрелы лишают доброй половины мяса? — Тормунд бросил горсть сухих трав в котелок с водой. — Ты предлагаешь вернуться со связкой перьев? Да парни поднимут нас на смех! Нужно загнать медведя...

Он снял оба котелка с жестяной печки и поставил их на стол, Джон отложил кинжал.

— Мы бы его загнали еще утром, не кинься ты мне наперерез, – заметил он, закрыв глаза и шумно втягивая носом воздух.

Пахло восхитительно: Тормунд хорошо разбирался в кореньях и набивал отделения маленького деревянного ящичка приправами, которые придавали его стряпне изумительный вкус.

— А что мне было делать? И что бы сделал ты, увидев, что я споткнулся прямо перед носом этой твари? — проворчал Тормунд, садясь за стол. — Для вернувшегося из мертвых ты слишком отчаянно торопишься назад! 

Джон ничего не ответил, тратить время на разговоры было глупо: Тормунд привык есть быстро, его деревянная с щербинкой на ручке ложка чуть ли не ежесекундно погружалась в котелок, вылавливая сочные куски. Джону приходилось глотать почти не жуя, чтобы за ним угнаться.

Наконец котелок опустел, и Тормунд откинулся на стуле, вздохнув:

— Скорей бы уже выпал снег... 

Джон разлил по кружкам дымящийся травяной чай, плеснул каждому чуть-чуть рома, глотнул и лениво поинтересовался:

— Лето продержалось всего три месяца, пусть хоть осень продлится подольше! Откуда у тебя такая любовь к зиме?

Тормунд снисходительно хмыкнул.

— Эх, вороненок! Ты вырос на юге, в большом замке, стены которого даже в лютые морозы прогреваются горячими источниками... Тебе не понять суровой красотищи севера...

— Опять ты за свое! Винтерфелл — выше перешейка, а все, что выше перешейка...

— Ой, да слышал я, слышал, — перебил его Тормунд и добавил задумчиво: — День убывает слишком быстро, осень не продержится дольше месяца.

— Жаль... — Джон вздохнул и подлил себе еще чая. — Мне нравится светло-зеленый лишайник на скалах и красные листики черники...

— И желтая трава на болоте, ага, из которого я тебя еле вытащил.

— Один раз, всего один проклятый раз! Ну, перепутал с полянкой, и что?

— Нам не обязательно возвращаться до холодов, — вдруг сказал Тормунд. — Наоборот, куда проще будет доставить мясо по снегу. Сколотим повозку с полозьями, впряжем твоего Призрака...

— Так он тебе и дастся! — хмыкнул Джон.

— Мы с ним друганы, — зевнул Тормунд. — Куда он денется...

Словно поняв, что речь зашла о нем, в дверь домика просунулась огромная белая одноухая морда.

— Вот он, мой дружбан мохнатый! — восторженно завопил Тормунд, и Призрак подбежал к нему, тыкая носом в широкие грубые ладони. — Ты же моя белая меховая подушечка! Да? Да? У-у-у, морда! 

Джон ревнивым взглядом следил за тем, как Призрак ластится к Тормунду, потом нехотя признался:

— Да я и сам не против остаться, но... Боюсь, Санса попросит у нас помощи. Вестерос потихоньку восстает против короля. Лорды больше не присылают ко двору ни мальчиков как пажей и оруженосцев, ни даже девочек, чтобы они стали фрейлинами.

— Разве это плохо? — пожал плечами Тормунд и принялся вычесывать из шерсти Призрака сухие колючки пальцами.

— Ты не понимаешь. Дети лордов таким образом учатся быть верными подданными.

— А еще становятся заложниками. Пока они торчат у трона, их папаши боятся обнажать против короля мечи! Видишь? Все я понимаю!

Тормунд вскинул на Джона пытливые ореховые глазищи.

— Но ведь твоя сестра и сама королева! Ей-то что до чужих тронов, знати и их детей?

— В этом и загвоздка... Люди бегут за перешеек... И она не хочет выдавать их моему...

Джон осекся. 

— Брату? Ты ведь все еще считаешь его братом? — спросил Тормунд.

— Наверное... То есть... Я уже не знаю, кто он! — вырвалось у Джона. — Больше не знаю...

— Вольный народ не лез в дела Вестероса, — напомнил Тормунд. — И не станет этого делать сейчас.

— Вольный народ изменился...

— Не настолько! 

— Я не могу бросить сестру!

— Нет, не можешь... — Тормунд снова принялся расчесывать пальцами шерсть Призрака. — Но волнует тебя не она.

— Бран, — пробормотал Джон. — Это не Бран, и я... Я думаю... Не вручили ли мы победу двойнику Короля Ночи? Он не поднимает, конечно, мертвых из земли... Но он... Не служит и живым.

Призрак заворчал, вырвался из рук Тормунда и направился к двери. Тормунд проводил его взглядом и пихнул Джона кулаком в плечо.

— Ты же знаешь, я буду драться с тобой бок о бок, кому бы ты ни решил надрать задницу!

Джон слабо улыбнулся. 

— Значит, мы не будем ждать снега? Ты же так по нему соскучился!

— Никуда он от меня не денется! — проворчал Тормунд и плеснул себе в остывший чай внушительную порцию рома. — Быстро разберемся с делами на юге и вернемся сюда! Но тогда уж на целую зиму, идет?

Джон весело хмыкнул.

— Да ты умрешь со мной со скуки за целую зиму!

— Я-то? Я-то найду, чем нам заняться, чтобы было весело!

— Например, я буду учить тебя читать...

— Опять ты за свое! Достаточно того, что я разбираю письмена зверей! 

— И сегодня они водили нас кругами, пока мы не вляпались в трясину.

— Пф... Я хотя бы не спутал ее с полянкой!

— Это было один раз! Всего один! Самый первый! 

— Тш-ш-ш, что ты руками размахался? Вон, аж Призрак снова заглянул, решил, что у нас тут смертоубийство. Иди сюда, меховой дружбан, будешь меня ночью греть! Не хочешь? У-у-у, вредина! Опять где-нибудь прошляешься до утра? Тогда я твоего хозяина печкой приспособлю! Видишь, как он кипятится?

— Кто кого еще...

— Ладно, жаркий, пошли спать, завтра трудный день...

— И мы точно загоним эту тварь...

— Сомневаешься? Зря!

— Куда там... Предвкушаю!


End file.
